Best Halloween Ever
by BTRobsession
Summary: Logan gets a little halloween treat by two sexy vampires. threesome. Logan/Kendall/Jett.


**A/N: so i wrote this for my bestie Ramon for a litte halloween treat. i've never done this before, but i think i did pretty good. hope everyone likes it =D**

It was Halloween night. The one night where children dress up in silly costumes and go door to door for candy. Adults and teenagers dress up too, but they don't go out trick or treating like the smaller kids. Instead, they go to parties and dance till the sun comes up.

I'm not really into partying all night and getting wasted. Don't get me wrong I love Halloween, but I don't act like an idiot like a lot of people do. My friends like to hit the town and see what's going on, but I couldn't care less if there was a party or not. I'll go with them, but tonight was different.

While everyone was getting ready to go out and have a good time, I was working on homework. I had an English essay due tomorrow and tonight was the last night I had to finish this. As usual, I was the only one out of my friends actually doing the assignment.

"Hey, Logan," James said as he entered the living room with Carlos. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Because I have work to do." I said.

"But its Halloween!" Carlos said, "you have to go out tonight."

"No I don't, and you guys shouldn't either. That paper is due tomorrow." I said.

"So? I'd rather go out and hook up with some hot babes." James said.

"Or get candy!" Carlos added.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the orange couch. "Well I'm going to stay here and finish my homework. The last thing I need is to fail Ms. Collin's class." I said.

"Fine you stay here and be boring. Carlos and I are going out." James said.

"Okay, but when you fail school, don't come crying to me." I said.

"Please come with us, Logan. Its going to be fun." Carlos said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have work to do." I said.

"Fine, but you'll be alone." James said.

"No I wont. Kendall's here." I said.

"Nope. He went out." James said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. So uh have fun tonight." James said.

"I will." I said.

James rolled his eyes then he grabbed his jacket. Carlos gave me a sad look, then he left the apartment with James. I sighed and ran my hand through my dark hair. I wouldn't mind going out tonight, but I always put my schoolwork first. If I ever want to get into med school, I at least want to have excellent grades. Maybe if I get all my work done early, I will catch up with James and Carlos. But that's only if I finish my work and its not too late. Wow I do seem boring.

I left the living room and went to my bedroom to get started on my essay. I sat down on my desk and turned my laptop on. I already started part of my paper, so all I had to do was finish it. I quickly got to work on typing, but stopped when my phone beeped. I groaned and picked it up to see that I had a message from Kendall.

I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I've had a crush on Kendall for a while now, but I've always been too afraid to tell him how I feel. When Jo left for New Zealand, I thought I could tell Kendall, but I still couldn't. I was just so scared that he doesn't feel the same way about me. I guess he'll never know about my feelings for him.

I took a deep breath and opened the message he sent me.

_Hey, Logie. Meet me at Palm Woods park in ten min.-K_

I went to ask why, but he quickly sent another message.

_I'll explain when you get here-K_

I bit my lip and debated if I should go see him or finish this essay. I do have work to finish, but when will I ever get the chance to hang out with Kendall alone. Maybe tonight will be the night when I tell him how I feel.

I saved my paper, shut my laptop off, then I ran out of the apartment. I kept checking my phone for any new messages from Kendall, but I never received any. I ran to Palm Woods park, but I didn't see my blonde friend. The park was silent and completely empty. It had an eerie feeling to it that I didn't like very much. I went to text Kendall where he was, but he sent me a message.

_Come closer._

I furrowed my brows and took a few steps forward. My phone beeped again and I had another message.

_Don't be scared, Logie. you're almost there._

I bit my bottom lip and slowly kept inching forward. Everything was so quiet and I didn't like it at all. I kept walking, then I felt someone pull me to the side. I tried screaming, but the person cupped my mouth. I was pushed against a tree and I opened my eyes to see Kendall. His green eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, but something seemed different about them. They seemed a little darker then usual.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth, and I gave him a confused look. He smirked at me and that only made me more confused. What was he doing?

"Kendall, what are you-"

"Shh shh," Kendall shushed as he put his finger to my lips. "I'll show you."

He slowly leaned forward and his lips met mine. My eyes widened in complete shock. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to pull away or kiss back? I decided on the last one, and I moved my lips with his. I was in pure bliss when the kiss got a little more heated. I've dreamt about this, and now I was living it.

Kendall pulled away and attached his lips to my neck. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips when he found my pulse point. I could feel his fangs graze my skin gently. Wait fangs?

I pulled away from him and I could see sharp, white fangs in his mouth.

"Kendall, why do you have-"

"Fangs? it's a long story, Logie. Lets save that for another night." Kendall said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We'll show you." Kendall said.

"We?" I asked.

I got my answer when Jett appeared from the darkness. Like Kendall's, his light brown eyes were sparkling too, but there was also that darkness to them. He slowly approached us and smiled, revealing a pair of fangs.

"You guys are….are…"

"Vampires." Jett said.

"But they don't exist and… and…. This isn't real." I said.

"Yes it is, Logie. This is a hundred percent real." Kendall said.

"No its not. Vampires aren't real and you wouldnt have kissed me. This is just a dream." I said.

"Its not a dream." Jett said.

"It has to be." I said.

"Logan, relax. We're just trying to show you a good time." Kendall said.

"What do you mean 'we'? you and Jett hate each other." I said.

"If I hated him, then I wouldn't do this." Kendall said before pressing his lips to Jett's.

Jett moaned into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Kendall's blonde locks. All I could do was watch in shock. I didn't understand why they were kissing. They hate each other for crying out loud! I tried looking away, but it was hard to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. It was kind of hot. I felt my cock twitch in my tight jeans from the hot make out.

Kendall pulled away from Jett and his eyes fell on me. His green orbs traveled down to my boner and a smirk spread across his face. I gulped as he walked toward me.

"Looks like someone enjoyed it." he said.

His hand came into contact with my crotch and he cupped me through my jeans. I bit my lips to hold back a moan. I heard movement, then Jett was behind me and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. Kendall continued to rub me through my jeans and I couldn't help but buck my hips in his hand. I finally let that moan out when I felt Jett's lips come into contact with my heated flesh.

I let out another moan when he started sucking on my pulse point. I looked down when Kendall was on his knees and unbuttoning my pants. My breath hitched when he lowered then down to my ankles, then his hand was back on my crotch, giving my member a gentle squeeze. Kendall grabbed the waistband of my boxers and lowered them, making me hiss when the cool air hit my heated flesh. He grabbed my cock and stroked it at an agonizingly slow pace. I gasped when I felt his tongue lick along the slit, then he engulfed my whole length in his mouth.

I cried out in pleasure when he started to suck harshly and his head bobbed up and down. I knew I was close to my release and it wasn't helping that Jett was feeling up my shirt, and tweaking my erect nipples. I rested my head back on Jett's shoulder and bucked my hips slightly. Kendall started stroking my member again, then he went back to sucking. I cried out again as I came into his warm mouth.

He swallowed all that I gave him, then he pulled off of me. Some of my cum was dripping down his chin, and he licked it off. Jett stopped tweaking my erect nubs and he planted another kiss on the back of my neck.

"I know you liked that, Logie. Now lets try something a little different." Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you ever been fucked by a vampire?" Jett asked.

"N-no." I said.

"Then there's a first time for everything." Jett said.

I gulped and Kendall ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Don't be scared. We'll be gentle with you." he said.

Kendall pressed his lips to mine again and started kissing me. This time the kiss was heated and I could feel myself getting aroused again. He lowered me onto the ground and continued to kiss me. I gasped when I felt Jett's hand on my cock and he started to stroke it. I moaned into the kiss and Kendall shoved his tongue into my mouth. He licked across the roof of my mouth and I moaned in pleasure.

Jett pulled off my jeans and underwear and tossed them to the side. I knew what they were going to do, and I was scared. I'm still a virgin and I didn't think my first time would be with two vampires. Jett continued to stroke my dick, then I felt him start to suck on the head. I moaned again and bucked my hips slightly.

Kendall pulled away from me and so did Jett. They gave each other a sloppy kiss, and Kendall started to remove his shirt. Jett removed his as well and I couldn't get over how beautiful they looked. I reached down and grabbed my cock, stroking it as I watched the two vampires make out and undress themselves. I moaned when both of them were completely naked. They were just as beautiful as before.

They pulled away from each other, then Jett came over to me. He spread my legs apart and stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Kendall came over to me as well and shoved his dick in my face. I immediately knew what to do, and I took his thick cock in my mouth. I hummed around his member and Kendall threw his head back in ecstasy. I pulled off of him when I felt Jett shove his finger in my ass. It hurt like hell and I cried out in pain. Kendall shushed me but placing his cock back in my mouth. I tried to ignore the pain I was feeling as I sucked off my friend.

I felt two more fingers enter me and my hole starting to stretch. It was a little painful, but not as bad as before. Jett removed his fingers and I looked to see him slicking his cock up. My eyes widened when he lined himself up with my entrance. Jett slowly entered me and I screamed in pain.

"Shh, logie," Kendall said as he brushed my tears away, "everything's fine."

I whimpered when Jett started to thrust into me slowly. The pain slowly diminished and turned into pleasure. I moaned when I felt his cock start to pound into me. It felt so good. Kendall stroked himself as he watched me getting fucked by Jett. My nails dug into the earth beneath me and I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts. I cried out in pleasure when a spot inside of me was hit with full force.

"Fuck yes!" I cried.

I never cuss, but now I couldn't help what I said. The pleasure was amazing! Jett started to pound into me furiously and I lost it when my sweet spot was hit over and over again. I came all over both of us and Jett groaned before painting my insides white. He slowly pulled out of me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Kendall let out a grunt and spilled his seed all over his hand and some on my stomach. He crawled over between my legs and licked the cum off my stomach. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. Kendall spread my legs farther apart and started licking at my abused hole. I cried out when I felt his tongue push passed the ring of muscle. I've never felt pleasure like this before. This was ten times better then jacking off in the bathroom.

Kendall ate me out for a few more minutes, then he slicked his cock up and positioned it at my entrance. I couldn't believe I was going to get fucked again, but at least this time it was by Kendall.

"Wait," Jett said, "lets try something a little different."

Kendall smirked and nodded his head. Kendall laid down and I was ordered to crawl on top of him. I hovered over his cock and he held me by my hips. He slowly lowered me down and I hissed when I felt his cock slide all the way in. Once I was comfortable with the intrusion, I started to bounce slowly. Jett stopped me and I leaned forward a little bit. I gasped when I felt Jett's cock enter me as well. He started to thrust slowly and I moaned out in pleasure.

Jett pulled out of me and stood up, then he lifted me off of Kendall. Jett pushed me up against a tree and lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly pushed his cock into me and I let out a small hiss. He started to thrust faster and harder, and I could feel the tree scraping my back. The tree was replaced with Kendall and I was resting against him. He slowly entered his cock into me and I cried out in pain. I've never been fucked before, and I sure as hell never been fucked with two cocks. It hurt so bad, but I knew it would turn to pleasure.

Jett started to thrust again and I moaned and writhed beneath him. Both his and Kendall's cock brushed against my prostate and I cried out in pleasure. I needed that spot to be hit again.

"A-again. Hit it again." I said.

Jett smirked and hit that spot again, making me see stars. I could feel Kendall's cock touch it too, and I cursed and moaned. Jett started to pound into me and I gripped his back tightly, leaving scratches down his back. My prostate was getting hit with short jabs and it felt amazing. I was so close to my second release and I knew Kendall and Jett were too. Jett thrusted into me and I came all over myself and him. Kendall bit down on my neck as he filled me to the brim. I could feel Jett's member pulsing and he released his load into me.

Kendall pulled out of me first, followed by Jett. My knees felt like jelly and I fell to the ground. I groaned when I felt really sore down there. Kendall and Jett laid down next to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"How was that?" Kendall asked.

"Amazing." I breathed.

"You ready for round two?" Jett asked.

I nodded and pulled Jett in for a kiss. I had to admit that this was the best Halloween ever.

** A/N:so how was that? lol thanks for reading. Happy Halloween =D**


End file.
